poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking to King Solar Flare
This is where the foals talk to King Solar Flare in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. foals return to Equestria Twilight: up to them Girls, where have you been? Nyx: Uh, nowhere. Twilight: Alright. then goes back to her library Skyla: Shouldn't we have told Auntie Twilight about the village with the vikings and dragons? Yuna: No! She cannot know, if she does, she might think it's a village planning an attack on us. Nyx: Well, isn't there anyone we can tell? Snowdrop: What about Grandpa? He knows a lot about Equestria history way before our parents. Yuna: Good point. Skyla: Let's go see him. enough, they arrive to Equinelantis Yuna: Now, we might get some answers about that village. head inside the castle Snowdrop: Grandpa? Yuna: Grandpa? Are you here? King Solar Flare: Yes? up Hello, little ones. What can I do for you? Yuna: Grandpa, we've discovered a lost village just outside the forest. King Solar Flare: What kind? Skyla: It's a very unique one. There are vikings, dragons, and... King Solar Flare: Wait, did you say, "Vikings?" Yuna: It's true. Have you heard of them? King Solar Flare: Girls, that village is the Isle of Berk. Nyx: The Isle of What? King Solar Flare: The Isle of Berk. It's a village inhabited by vikings. And it once had an alliance to Equestria. Skyla: It did? King Solar Flare: Yes, Skyla. The Vikings and Equines were once friends to each other back then. Yuna: How do you know so much about Berk? Were you there? King Solar Flare: No, my ancestors were. But the story of Berk was passed down generation after generation. All the way to my father and then me. Nyx: So why haven't we heard of Berk? King Solar Flare: 3000 years ago, there a great war that broke out between Berk and Equestria. Yuna: Wow! King Solar Flare: It was that very war that caused the old alliance to end. In order o end the war, Emperor Rukai, the first of the Alicorns had to seal the passage way between Equestria and Berk. But after he did, he vanished. Skyla: Oh my. King Solar Flare: But the story of Berk still existed. Yuna: So why doesn't Mama or Aunt Celestia know about Berk? Skyla: Let alone my mommy and daddy? King Solar Flare: Because I never told Cellie or Luny about Berk. I was going to when they grew into young mares but since the Draconsequuses were about to go to war on Equinelantis, I had to send them to safer passage when they were just fillies. Hence, why they don't know about Berk. And since they didn't know, Cadance wouldn't know either. Yuna: That makes sense. King Solar Flare: And now you've rediscovered it? Did you meet the Chief of the town? Nyx: No, we did meet one viking though. King Solar Flare: Who was he? Yuna: His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III King Solar Flare: I see. I will also add that during those 3000 years, the viking and equines soon forgot about each. But there are very few who still know about it. Yuna: Wow. Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts